shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibana Hibana no Mi
property of Muso92 Introduction The 'Hibana Hibana no Mi '''is a Logia-type fruit that allow its user to willingly manipulate, create and transform into flints, turning the user into a '''Spark Human '(火花人間 Hibana Ningen). The word "hibana" is the Japanese word for sparks. It is eaten by Masamune Rika. Usage The fruit is a Logia fruit that allow its user to be in full control of flints, a type of rock that is used commonly to produce sparks of heat origin. Unlike most Logia-type fruits that grants the users the ability to simply dissolve to avoid direct contacts due to it being Logia-type of a solid state substance. This means Rika is still susceptible to physical damage, although she can still nullify the damage by simply shatter and reform again into flints upon contact. It should also be noted that because flint is a type of rock of somewhat-sturdy in terms of hardness, this is supposingly to also provide Rika with some increase in strength. Her body has also developed a rather high endurance towards heat due to the source of heat of the fruit that it is capable of producing. The ability of the fruit to produce sparks is also further strengthen by the fact that Rika is the Kyogan Pirate's doctor. This is because she is always seen to be in possession of substances that is of alcoholic in nature, thus allowing her to actually produce fire from the reaction between heat with alcohol. Attack List *'Josei no Nukumori '(女性の温もり Josei no Nukumori, literally meaning, "A Woman's Warmth"): Rika transforms her arms into flints and covers them with alcoholic substance that is volatile and combustible in nature. She then proceed to apparently "hug" her opponents before producing sparks that combust into fire to engulf them in flame. *'Kaen Buriza '(火炎ブリーザ Kaen Buriza, literally meaning "Fire Breather"): Rika fills her mouth with the alcoholic substance and simulatenously strikes both her arms to produce sparks and spits out the alcohol to combust, similar to a firebreather's technique, and aims the flame at her opponents. *'Hono Kaihou '(炎解放 Hono Kaihou, literally meaning "Flame Discharge"): Breaking off small flint rocks from her palms, she ignites those pieces and is capable of throwing them towards her opponents, similarly to shooting a fiery bullet. *'Kaen Ishiku '(火炎石工'' Kaen Ishiku'', literally meaning "Flame Mason"): Rika is seen holding a pre-molded flint knife that is ignited to produce a flaming knife, which she uses for combat purpose. The knife is a weapon molded by Rika herself using a process known as knapping. Strengths The fruit's main strength is that it allow its user to willingly control, create and transform into flint. Rika have been seen to be rather adaptable to combat when using her flint abilities in battles and have also taken advantage of the flint's ability to produce sparks of heat origin to further produce flames. The fruit has also apparently gave her strength boosts to a certain degree, due to the flint being a rocky material that is hard and sturdy in nature. Due to the fact that it is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, Rika is also granted the ability to avoid receiving damages, although by means of a more unconventional method of shattering and reforming her flint body, unlike the more conventional and simple method of most Logia fruit users that can dissolve to avoid any harm. Weaknesses No known weaknesses is observed by Rika due to consumption of the fruit, besides the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. External Links Flints - Wikipedia page about flints. Flint sparks - Information about flint and its properties. Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit